


Candlelight

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Candles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers and candlelit baths.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'candlelight'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers... together. A dreamy duo and a dreamy bath I would very much like to indulge in right now.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Steam rises in steady spirals. The scent of lavender floats in the air. The soft trickle of water. Warmth engulfs you, muscles sighing in relief as you sink into the water. Settling between Bucky’s thighs has your whole body humming. The press of his hard chest to your back and his strong arms wrapping around you. A kiss under your ear. A satisfied groan. The soft _splosh_ of water as Steve draws your feet into his lap. His thumbs massage your soles in slow circles. A quiet moan, and you melt back into Bucky. All of it, swathed in candlelight.

A faint pink tinge to Steve’s cheeks that has little to do with the steamy bath. Ocean blue eyes that follow the trail Bucky’s lips leave down your neck, briefly flickering to your nipples that jut just over the water. Space is limited, what with both super soldiers, but that somehow only makes it erotic beyond belief. The hard press of Bucky’s chest. An arm looped around his neck in a bid to anchor yourself to him. Steve’s calves, nestled between your legs and Bucky’s thick thighs. A position you didn’t think you’d find yourself in. Neither did Steve.

Steve. His blush deepens as Bucky continues an onslaught of kisses along your shoulder. As much a seduction as it is a show. There’s something distinctly salacious about the way Bucky teases Steve. Dangling you close enough. Holding you back just out of reach. Until he doesn’t. 

Oh, it’s obscene. Erotic beyond your wildest dreams. Candlelit scenes of Bucky sinking you down his length and Steve guiding your hand to his cock. Moans that echo, high in pitch and breathless. Water that splashes, loud and quick. Growls that rumble, low and deep. You’re helpless to the pleasure that both wreak on you. And God, do you want it.

Bucky’s arm glimmers in the low light. Flames dancing along the metal plates as fingers dig into your hips. Steve’s muscles shine like gold as he ducks his head to pull a nipple between his teeth. The moan that tumbles for you is filthy. Filthy, like your fingers stroking Steve. Filthy, like your walls clenching Bucky. Filthy, like both men ruining you in an otherwise romantic bath.

And it’s by candlelight you give into the bliss. Needy gasps and white hot pleasure. Only, it’s all the more so when Bucky and Steve come, too. You whimper, delirious with desire and caught between them. Yet, there’s no stopping. Barely a moment to catch your breath before Bucky relaxes. Walls fluttering as Steve has you straddling his thigh. A kiss between the two men and you shiver in delight. There’s water still in the tub and plenty of candles still lit.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
